


Hunting For You

by FirebirdsDaughter



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sometimes the world is ending and you just wanna write shitty smut okay, Sometimes..., The Ark/Horobi of indescribably dubious consent, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdsDaughter/pseuds/FirebirdsDaughter
Summary: Due to recent events, Fuwa finds himself reluctantly putting up with an unwelcome houseguest who maybe… Isn't as unwelcome to him as he's trying to pretend.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Horobi, Horobi/The Ark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That summary sucks, but I couldn't find one I liked.  
> Hoooo boy. Author's first real smut fic.  
> And I mean, like, first. Actually first. This is the first time I've written something this intense. Though I guess that chapter of PMBT when Horobi and Fuwa were first alone actually kinda counts? Maybe? This one feels more intense though.  
> I guess I keep saying that bc I'm permanently anxious about my writing, so I'm really scared this is awful, but… You know what, it's my birthday on Saturday, the store closed (I'm lucky enough to have work at home, though, so there's that), and there's a pandemic. If one is going to write bad smut… I guess this'd be the time.  
> I guess.  
> Okay, I'll stop rambling now.

“Why has this building not been condemned if you’re the only one living here?”

Fuwa groaned loudly, refusing to look back at the HumaGear behind him. “I’m not the only one who lives here.” He growled, trying to focus on the papers spread out on the table in front of him. “The other people are at work.” And thank goodness they were, too, and worked long hours—he had no idea how he would have snuck one of the most infamous HumaGear in the country into the building, otherwise. Horobi made a sound that indicated he was unsatisfied with that answer, but said nothing else, and Fuwa was sure he had gone back to staring judgementally around the room again. Vulcan wasn’t sure what he was judging—the place wasn’t much, but it was a good way beyond the photos he had seen of the MetsubouJinrai base. Decor was a different matter to a HumaGear, he supposed. Not that he cared what the android thought—he was only letting Horobi hang around because… Because he… He shook his head. He was letting Horobi hang around because it was better to have all the firepower they could against ZAIA. Because he’d need back up if Amatsu decided to break out using the damn chip in his brain again, and Hiden had enough to worry about already. Because, for now, their goals mostly aligned. No other reason.

He was still trying to focus on the papers in front of him, the results of pulling every single contact he had for information on ZAIA. No way to be certain if any of that was accurate, of course, but it was better to have all the information he could. The HumaGear was mercifully quiet for long enough that he began to find something like proper concentration—when he heard something outside, and his head snapped up.

None of his neighbours should be home yet, and while his small apartment was on the ground floor, it was tucked around a back corner, partially facing a dead-end, rarely used alley. There hadn’t been any foot traffic there in all the time he’d lived there. Rising slowly, he crossed the floor to join the HumaGear on the other side of the larger room of his two room apartment, the side that functioned as the ‘living room.’ Horobi was hovering by the misplaced window that looked over the alley, and Fuwa could just see the lights on his head flickering from beneath the head wrap.

“What’s going on?”

The HumaGear glanced sideways at him. “It seems Thouser doesn’t even trust his own technology to surveil you.” The android told him dryly. “It also seems that you have some double agents in AIMS.”

“What?!” In a few steps he was by Horobi’s side, looking through the blinds—yes, indeed, he could just make out the AIMS uniforms, and he scowled deeply. “Goddamnit ZAIA…”

“They’re doing a perimeter.” The HumaGear said, and Fuwa glanced over his shoulder to find that the android had closed his eyes, the sides of his head flashing a little brighter—and realised he’d adjusted his settings to hear the discussion outside. “No in-depth surveillance yet, just checking your patterns.”

At that moment, Vulcan heard the sounds outside, muffled to him, moving towards the window, and panic shot through him. The shades covered the windows alright for everyday use, but they weren’t perfect—if the agents outside were doing a peripheral check, they were sure to look in… And both he and—more importantly—Horobi would be very visible when they did.

Spinning on his heel, without thinking, Fuwa threw himself at Horobi, catching the HumaGear by surprise, bowling him over. The android landed hard on his back on the floor beside the ugly coffee table, with Vulcan on top of him, scrambling to try and keep an eye on the window. “What are you-”

“Shh!” Fuwa snapped, risking a glance down at Horobi. “I just…” He swallowed, biting his lip, “I just don’t want them to see you.”

Something flickered across the HumaGear’s face, but Vulcan didn’t have time to focus on it, because the agents were right outside the window. He kept trying to look over his shoulder while simultaneously leaning low to keep out of sight himself, occasionally ducking his head so close to the android’s chest that he could hear the faint mechanical whirr of Horobi’s base systems. He waited for the spies to clear the window and then for a long time after. Somewhere in the distance, he heard an engine start and pull away, but kept waiting still, just to be sure. At long last, everything seemed quiet, and he let out the breath he’d been holding.

Fuwa struggled to push himself back up from lying low, arms fumbling for purchase on the floor, leveraging himself upward. He raised his head a little further, trying to peek over the window sill, straining his hearing. Once he was truly satisfied the coast clear, he looked back down at Horobi to say something—only the words caught in his throat.

He’d accidentally braced his arms on the floor on either side of the HumaGear, caging Horobi to the floor. Abruptly, he realised exactly what position he was in, sprawled on top of the android, plastered over the HumaGear’s front, all but straddling his hips. Instead of pushing him off or saying anything, though, Horobi was gazing back up at him through lowered lashes with an intensity that made him very self conscious, his heart jumping into his throat, racing haphazardly.

This close, it seemed like he could see every detail of the HumaGear’s face. Horobi had the complexion of a porcelain doll; his lashes, still lowered over the potency of his stare, were remarkably long, brushing against the high crowns of his faux cheekbones. Without thinking, Fuwa’s eyes traveled downwards to the HumaGear’s lips, and his heartbeat sped up again without warning. They were so unnaturally perfect, in colour and curve, parted slightly in a way that just looked so overwhelmingly _inviting_ …

“What’s the matter?”Horobi’s voice, even as a barely audible whisper, snapped him out of daze he’d slipped into—he abruptly realised he’d been leaning in even closer, immediately freezing, though he couldn’t seem to make himself pull back. The HumaGear watched him for another moment with the same, overpowering stare, like he was looking right through him. Then a familiar smirk flickered across the android’s face. “Tempted again?”

Fuwa felt his face heat up. “ _Again_?” He demanded, though his own voice was barely a breath as well, trying to sound more insulted than panicked. “What are you-”

“Did you think I didn’t notice?” Horobi murmured before he could finish, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve wanted me for a while…” The HumaGear hissed, “I can hear your heart every time…” Vulcan felt the android’s arms move underneath him, a featherlight touch tracing up his side, the other hand settling lightly on his hip—and found that, try as he might to complete the thought, he couldn’t make himself shake them off. “… The way your breathing catches…” Horobi’s head tilted slightly in a way that was somehow inexplicably appealing—and at this proximity, Fuwa saw it when the HumaGear’s own eyes flicked to his lips before raising to lock gazes again, lids still half lowered in the weirdly enticing fashion. The hand on his hip moved slowly, slipping around to the small of his back and pressing gently, holding Fuwa’s lower body even tighter against him. Vulcan gasped softly, a small shiver running through him, and Horobi smirked again—though this one looked slightly different, less composed. “… And there’s no mistaking _that_ …”

Fuwa sank his teeth into his lip, closing his eyes and trying to will his body to calm down and not react, but it was useless. Heat he had been trying to ignore had been slowly gathering in his groin as he’d watched the HumaGear’s face, felt their bodies pressed together—and when Horobi pulled him closer, he felt himself pressing against the android’s leg and realised just how hard he’d become without noticing. While he’d been distracted by Horobi’s face, there was no way the HumaGear hadn’t felt his body reacting. He bit his lip hard, trying to calm himself—then Horobi shifted his hips, grinding against him just a little, and a small whimper escaped his mouth before he could swallow it—followed by another when the android kept going.

How could a HumaGear, especially _Horobi_ , make him feel like this? At first, he’d been able to attribute the way his heart beat faster when he brought their faces closer, the way the HumaGear had seemed to consume his every thought, to anger and frustration—but as he’d spent more time with the android, that excuse had held less and less water. The night Horobi had mocked him about the footage of the hooded figure (himself, in a way, he now knew), after the first rush of anger that had made him grab Horobi’s collar and drag him nearer than ever before had faded away… He’d been left just staring at the HumaGear’s face, properly, for the first time—and been temporarily stunned by realising just how inhumanly… _Beautiful_ Horobi was. At first, his gaze had only moved downward out of surprise that the android wasn’t smirking at the way he’d lost his cool, but then… Then, unbidden and unprompted, just for a moment… He’d found himself wondering just what those elegant lips tasted like.

After that he hadn’t known peace. He’d done his best to reject it, keep it locked away—but Horobi had seeped constantly into his mind, his thoughts… Even his dreams. When the HumaGear had escaped, like a coward his first reaction had been something like relief that source of the allure was gone, before his senses had caught up with him.

Now here he was, with an erection just from lying on top of Horobi and looking at him, making the most humiliating sounds as the android continued rubbing against him. He should be pulling away, shaking Horobi’s arms off and fleeing the room with what little was still left of his dignity. But he still couldn’t move.

He felt a breath against his face, fingers trailing through his hair, and snapped back to the present. Horobi was still watching him, but he wasn’t smirking anymore. In fact, he seemed vaguely surprised—his mimic of breathing sounded shaky, his lips parted even more, his eyes widened slightly, a look in them that Fuwa had never seen on him before. He would have expected the HumaGear to be more collected, confident—but he seemed to be as effected as Fuwa was, to even his own surprise.

He looked… Amazing. The sight scrambled Vulcan’s mind even more, shooting right to his cock. He’d thought Horobi was beautiful before, but like this… The composed, stoic mask slipping away, the taunting, teasing look that had been in his eyes giving way too surprised, but very real lust… He was irresistible.

Fuwa didn’t remember closing the small distance between them to press his mouth over the HumaGear’s—or maybe the android had moved up to kiss _him_ —but instead of pulling away, he pushed back vigorously, sliding his tongue past the HumaGear’s still-parted lips. Because fuck it, he _did_ want Horobi, he _had_ wanted him for awhile, and if the HumaGear was going to provoke him like this… He’d have what he was looking for.

Vulcan repositioned himself so that he was straddling Horobi properly and began rolling his hips forward, rutting against the HumaGear through their clothes. He gave up on trying to quiet himself—his neighbours wouldn’t be home for ages, no one would hear unless the spies came back—moaning loudly into the kiss, especially when the android’s tongue brushed against his, slipping into his mouth. Horobi’s lower hand pressed harder against his back, the HumaGear’s hips pushing up to meet his while the upper hand wove fingers into his hair. Fuwa’s hands scrambled to pull his suit jacket off, tossing it aside before yanking his tie off and tossing it to the ground as well. Horobi beat him to pulling his shirt untucked from his pants, so he braced his knees on the floor and pulled back a little to breathe and set about getting the HumaGear’s patchwork coat off, instead. Horobi made a displeased sound at the sudden distance, and he thrust one hand under Vulcan’s shirt as payback, the other starting to yank the buttons open.

Fuwa gasped sharply, shuddering again as he felt the android’s hand moving across his skin—but refused to be deterred. He struggled a bit with getting Horobi’s complex belts open, but it wan’t too long before he had them off and cast aside, and he could turn his attention to the buttons and buckles. By the time he got the coat undone enough to be removed, Horobi already had his shirt open, and they both shifted a bit to get those garments off. The HumaGear also pulled off the torn, threadbare undershirt he wore underneath and his head wrap (setting that aside with slightly more care than the rest of his clothes), both of them taking the time to kick their shoes off, too. Then Horobi’s hands were on Fuwa’s belt, pulling it deftly open, hooking his fingers into Vulcan’s waist band to shove his pants and underwear down at the same time. Fuwa did his best to help, wriggling the rest of the way out of his trousers while reaching down for the HumaGear’s waist. He had to search for a moment, but he soon found that the android’s loose pants hand a sewn on sash—once that was undone, they came off easily; though not fast enough for Horobi, who pushed Fuwa’s hands out of the way to get them off himself much faster, tossing them aside. Vulcan moved back slightly, trying to give him room to remove them. Once the pants were clear, he shifted to look back down at the HumaGear beneath him—and froze.

It seemed every new development was committed to making him eat his previous words. Horobi undressed was the most magnificent sight he’d ever seen, especially laid on his back, eyes half lidded, lips parted, desire burning in his gaze. For a moment, Fuwa could only stare, his eyes sweeping across the HumaGear’s body in marvel, taking it in. His gaze trailed downward, and he was relieved to find that what he had felt through their clothes was accurate—the android’s crotch was human-like enough, and rather impressive to boot. Fuwa’s imagination flared to life, his mouth going dry.

Strong fingers closed around his wrist, and Horobi pulled his arm forward to press Vulcan’s palm against his chest, propping himself up on one elbow to lean upwards. “… You’re not stopping?” The feeling of the smooth softness of the HumaGear’s skin shook Vulcan out of his amazement. He leaned in, pulling his arm out of the android’s grasp to run it across the planes of Horobi’s chest while he pressed his lips to the HumaGear’s again, dipping his tongue back into the android’s mouth. Months ago he’d wondered what Horobi tasted like—he’d repeatedly told himself the answer would likely be dust and plastic in an effort to dissuade his impulsive desires—but now that he was actually kissing him… It was hard to define. Horobi tasted… Fresh. Almost… Minty, and slightly sweet. Fuwa didn’t know how or why, and, especially when he felt the HumaGear beginning to grind against him again, he didn’t have the brain power to think about it.

He moved off Horobi’s lips, kissing along his jaw and down his throat to his false collar bone, listening to the android moan, tilting his head back. The androids hands trailed over Fuwa’s body, feeling and squeezing, prompting periodic groans and whimpers when he found a sensitive spot—finally getting the loudest sound yet when he began toying with Fuwa’s nipples. Vulcan panted, trying to resist the urge to just writhe in pleasure—but he refused to be the only one losing himself. His lower hand reached down between the android’s legs, gently stroking Horobi’s shaft, letting out a small gasp when he felt it move under his touch, raising up as the HumaGear let out a particularly loud moan. Vulcan closed his hand around Horobi’s cock and began pumping him slowly, running his hand up and down the whole length.

Fuwa’s heart pounded heavily in his chest, banging against his ribs as he moved up to claim the HumaGear’s mouth again, running his tongue over Horobi’s lips before slipping past them for more of the sweetness. But it wasn’t enough, even as one of the HumaGear’s hands moved downward across his abdomen to stroke his already painfully hard length and it felt like his mind was short circuiting at the sensation. It wasn’t enough—he refused to come already, just like this. There was something he wanted— _needed_ —first. He’d resisted for months; now that he had the chance, he was going to make one of his recurring, most pleasurable dreams a reality before something could ruin it with some interruption.

Fuwa pulled back just enough to speak, though he stayed close enough that their lips brushed with each motion, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing his eyes shut. “Horobi…” He murmured softly, shifting his hips forward a bit then moving down a little to clumsily try and slip the HumaGear’s shaft between his ass cheeks, his voice audibly needy and desperate, but he didn’t care anymore how he sounded. He needed this. “… I…” He rasped, “… Want…” He trailed off into a moan as he managed to work the HumaGear’s shaft between his cheeks a bit. There was a soft, sharp intake of breath nearby, and he opened his eyes to find Horobi staring at him—there was some surprise, but mostly hunger.

Then something akin to one of the usual smirks reappeared, but it was edged in something that made Fuwa’s heart race from something much more pleasant than anger, and was far from the android’s usual composure. The HumaGear’s hands moved to his backside, gently spreading his cheeks just enough so that the android’s shaft slid even deeper between them as Horobi rolled his hips lazily upward to rut against Fuwa again, drawing out another loud, undignified whimper from Vulcan’s lips. “What do you want…?” The android murmured, tilting his head just enough that he could put his lips right next to Fuwa’s head, brushing against his earlobe. “Say it…” He thrust a little more firmly, his length sliding slightly faster through Vulcan’s ass.

Fuwa gasped, rocking his hips even more frantically, his breathing coming in weak pants. He tried to speak, but the only sounds that came out were nonsensical mewls of pleasure. His own cock was sliding in between them, and was a struggle to hold himself together—but he didn’t want to finish yet, he wanted…

“Say it out loud…” Horobi prompted, rolling his hips a bit more roughly, his fingers digging into Fuwa’s backside, pulling the cheeks further apart. “I want to hear it…” The HumaGear’s voice was ragged and shaky—but there was also an edge of firmness and authority to the words seemed to go right to Vulcan’s dick, just like everything else the android did.“I want to hear you admit the truth…” Perfect teeth nipped softly at his earlobe.

Fuwa swallowed uselessly, trying to find his voice. “I…” He mumbled weakly, trying to find the breath he’d lost, gasping desperately, “I… Want you…!” The words broke, turning into small cry when Horobi’s hips snapped upward even faster. Vulcan wrapped his arms tightly, frantically around the HumaGear’s shoulders, slumping over him. “… I want you…” He repeated breathlessly, so soft he couldn’t hear himself, but he knew Horobi did when the HumaGear squeezed his backside encouragingly, “… I want you… Inside me…” He felt Horobi shiver against him with a sharp intake of breath. So he liked it that much, hm? Despite his state, Vulcan’s competitive nature flared—could he make the android as desperate as he was with this?

Using everything he had to make his body move, Fuwa planted both palms on the HumaGear’s chest to push himself back up a bit, nuzzling into the crook of Horobi’s neck, pressing his hips back again the android’s hands on his ass. A large part of him didn’t want to wait, just wanted to start lowering himself onto the android’s shaft without another pause—but if he’d found Horobi’s weakness… “I want you to take me…” He whispered, not bothering to try and hide the raggedness of his voice and breathing, slowly kissing up the android’s throat. He felt another shudder run through the HumaGear, and Horobi’s hips slowed a bit. A small smile flickered across Fuwa’s face at the reaction, and he kept moving up. “… I want your touch on every single part me…” He’d reached the HumaGear’s jaw, and he worked his way along that, too, interspersing little nips and even licks, “… I want to feel you sliding into me, stretching me open…” His hands began to move, palms tracing over the android’s skin again drawing out soft, lovely moans, and he smiled again, pressing another kiss to the base of the HumaGear’s throat.“… I want to ride you as hard as possible… I want to come on your cock…” He shifted his hips upward a bit—he couldn’t see to line himself up from this angle, but he could find the general area enough to feel the head of Horobi’s shaft passing over his entrance, making him whimper desperately, for all he tried to hold it together.

But as he got his head up enough to see the HumaGear’s face again, it was immediately clear his words had had an effect. Horobi was trembling slightly, his lips parted and his lids lowered again—but this expression was different, slacker, even his mimicked breathing was shallow, his hands gripping Fuwa’s ass tightly. Tilting his head a little, Vulcan could see that the HumaGear’s eyes were fixed on where Fuwa was teasingly sliding his entrance around the head of his shaft. Vulcan’s small smile became a grin, the sight serving to make him even harder, not to mention bolder. He leaned forward to whisper again, sliding one arm up to brush his knuckles across Horobi’s cheek. “I want you buried _deep_ inside me, filling me up completely…” He murmured, trying to sound alluring, The HumaGear let out an unmistakable groan of anticipation, and Fuwa’s next moan was mixed with a small laugh, and he leaned forward to briefly press his lips to Horobi’s. “… I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think straight, can’t remember my own _name_ …” He murmured the words against the HumaGear’s lips—so that he felt the android’s sharp intake of breath. “… I want you to do whatever you want to me… I want it _all_ … I want you _so bad_ …” His own breath was getting even shorter, his voice wobbling, from thinking of the possibilities, from being so close after only imagining how it would feel for so long… “I don’t care about anything else. All I want is _you_.” Horobi murmured something, he thought, but it was too soft for human hearing—and then he felt the HumaGear’s lips on his own throat, and Horobi’s hips twitched upward slightly, pressing against him eagerly, and all even remotely rationl thoughts left Fuwa’s mind again.

Satisfied that he’d evened the score a bit, Vulcan braced his knees on the floor, lifting his hips up even further. Settling back against the android’s hands, he spread his legs a bit more, trying to make as much visible as possible. “… Hold me up?” He asked quietly, his voice turning into a proper seductive growl. Horobi merely watched him for a moment, eyes raking over his body, but the HumaGear eventually nodded. Fuwa felt the android’s hands on his ass shift into a more supportive, less squeezing position, though they kept the cheeks spread wide. “… Perfect…” He groaned, taking a moment to get as comfortable as possible, watching Horobi watch him. He could have had the android prep him, but Horobi’s reaction to his whispers made him suspect that giving him a show would work him up even more. It would probably be more effective to climb off the HumaGear, turn around and get on his knees, bend over something, make sure Horobi could see the whole thing… But he was too impatient—and he didn’t want to move that far from the HumaGear. Not their first time. Not today.

Just in time, Fuwa remembered that his hands were dry, and—as desperate as he was for Horobi’s cock—he was almost certainly quite tight; it had been a while since he’d done anything, and his body was out of practice. Fortunately, the answer was nearby—blindly, he reached to his left, fumbling until he found the handle of the coffee table, yanking it open and searching inside until his fingers closed around the bottle he’d tucked in there long ago and forgotten about, blessing his previous absentmindedness. Hurriedly, he poured it over his hand, coating his fingers—noting how the HumaGear’s gaze snapped up to watch his hands as he did. Keeping his own eyes locked on Horobi’s face to make sure the android was watching, he reached around with the covered hand began to slip his finger into himself. He was unable to keep from shuddering and gasping at the sensation, then letting out a loud moan as his finger slid deeper.

He began to work himself open as thoroughly as possible, first with one finger, then adding another, then a third, twisting and spreading them. Before long he was rocking back into Horobi’s hands on his ass, mouth hanging open and head thrown back, moaning louder and louder as he went on. He was passingly grateful that HumaGear strength could never tire—before that thought was lost in how good it felt. Horobi watched him eagerly, eyes roving over his body as he worked.

Finally, he couldn’t take waiting anymore. He pulled his fingers out, pausing only to poor more liquid onto his hand and spread it quickly over the HumaGear’s length, enjoying the soft groan he got in return. Then he was shifting forward, looking down to line himself up with a little help from the android. When he at last had it right, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and began to lower himself. He felt the head of Horobi’s cock slide into him, and even that was almost too much—he forced himself to hold it together, pressing down even faster to bring the rest of the length all the way inside his body, as deep as he could.

There he paused to adjust and just enjoy the sensation, trying to steady his breathing as best he could. He felt the android’s hands shift from his backside to his hips, and looked back down at the HumaGear. Horobi seemed to be doing the same thing he was, adjusting to the new sensation, his lips pressed together and his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, however, they opened slowly, and the HumaGear met his questioning gaze. They stared at each other for a second—then Fuwa leaned forward, pressing his lips to the android’s again, one hand drifting up to smooth over the HumaGear’s hair before pulling back slightly. “… I meant all of it…” He whispered earnestly. Very, very slowly, he began to raise his hips again, moaning softly again as he felt Horobi’s length slipping back out of his body until only the tip was inside. Then he lowered himself back down again, with painstaking slowness, watching as the HumaGear gasped and shivered at the feeling, gripping his hips tighter—then started all over again. “… Every word…”

He was part way through lowering himself down slowly again when Horobi’s hold on his hips tightened even more, and the android thrust abruptly upward, deep into him, drawing a surprised and delighted cry from Fuwa’s lips. The sound was quickly swallowed by the HumaGear’s mouth covering his again before pulling back with another small, familiar smirk—though the android was still trembling, his mimic breathing uneven. “Are you sure…?” The HumaGear murmured—and Fuwa felt the hands trailing up his body, feeling it over like Horobi was trying to memorise every piece, one of them reaching down to teasingly run a fingertip along Vulcan’s cock, making the human whimper again. “… Are you sure you want to make that challenge…?” The android’s lips brushed his jaw, “…Because I _will_ take you up on it…” Fuwa’s heart jumped even further up his throat at the unbridled lust in the HumaGear’s gaze and voice, his own imagination running wild at the possibilities again. Another aggressive thrust seemed to bring Horobi’s cock even _deeper_ inside him, and Fuwa moaned audibly once more as he felt his body stretch, and it felt… _Unbelievable_. “You like that…?” The android asked softly, watching him pant and gasp in pleasure.

Vulcan nodded quickly, frantically. “… Yes…!” He whined softly—the HumaGear’s shaft felt _so good_ , but he wanted more, faster, _deeper_. _Now_. “… More, please…!” He rasped, one hand weakly pulling at the android’s arm as he rocked his own hips, trying to work the length further in. “… More…!”

An amused sound by his ear. “Listen to you…” The hand not lightly stroking Fuwa’s cock gently gripped his chin, moving his head to right in front of Horobi’s face, and there was nothing but pure desire in the android’s eyes as he looked the human over—lips parted with shaky gasps, face flushed, sweat just barely forming on his forehead. A beautiful, eager, hungry, tempting mess of his own. “ _Look_ at you…” The HumaGear’s thumb brushed across Vulcan’s lips, gently pressing against the lower one, and there was amazement in his voice. Then the hand dropped back to his hip, gripping it again, and Horobi thrust up into him again with the same amount of force, “… Desperate, thirsty, lustful little human…” Somehow, none of that sounded like an insult—and it was all undeniably accurate. Another thrust, and Fuwa cried out loudly again, but didn’t get a chance to recover before the android was thrusting upward again, eyes still on Vulcan’s face as he continued to lose himself. “… When you look like that…” Horobi’s voice was getting even more uneven as he kept rolling his hips up a little faster. Vulcan didn’t know if he was imagining it and didn’t care, but the HumaGear really did seem to be coming deeper into him with each push. He tried to brace himself up a bit to help, but his strength was fading, and he was slowly turning to putty as the HumaGear rocked into him. Horobi’s hand at his cock was pumping him now, falling into time with the thrusts, and the HumaGear’s lips brushed his earlobe again, “… How could I _not_ give you what you want?”

Fuwa never got a chance to reply, because Horobi’s pace immediately increased, slamming into him at a rate that was almost too fast and too hard—and was absolutely _perfect_. He rocked back into the thrusts as best he could, gasping and moaning, losing track of the lewd sounds issuing from him, as well as his volume. The HumaGear kept stroking his shaft in time, his own head thrown back, back arching in an effort to sink even deeper into Vulcan’s body, and it did feel like he was reaching further and further in each time, stretching Fuwa out in amazing, new ways, filling him so completely. Then one particular thrust hit just the right spot to completely overload Vulcan’s senses, making him cry out even louder—and everything disappeared into an overwhelming fog of utter bliss as Horobi adjusted slightly to strike that place every time.

Fuwa lost all concept of time, but it still seemed like far too soon when he came, crying out Horobi’s name as he did, release splattering over both of them. He collapsed forward over the HumaGear’s chest, gasping for breath, and felt the android’s pace falter slightly—then Horobi’s arms were around him, pulling him close. The HumaGear’s head fell all the way back, and Fuwa heard his name, his _first_ name, groaned in what was unmistakably a moan of climax, Horobi’s eyes and the lights on the sides of his head blazing brightly, flashing every possible colour as he tensed, back arching, thrusting into Vulcan a few more times much more slowly but more deeply, before going limp, the lights fading. Fuwa didn’t feel anything shooting inside him, but wasn’t surprised—AIMS had come across a few illegally altered HumaGear who were capable of producing come, but they had been intentionally redesigned by perverted owners with too much money. Horobi was an old model, and one that had been isolated from humans for more than a decade—there was no reason for his body to be modified that way.

Eventually, Vulcan found some of his strength again, slowly leveraging his body up to prop himself up on his elbows, just like he had the first time, that had started all this. The HumaGear still seemed to be in a daze, so Fuwa merely pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek affectionately, taking deep, slow breaths. “That was… Amazing…” He gasped softly, moving to press his sweaty forehead against Horobi’s. “You’re _amazing_.”

Slowly, the android’s eyes reopened, and Fuwa felt the HumaGear’s arms sluggishly shift up to hold his shoulders. “You…” Horobi breathed, his voice sounding just slightly slow and slurred, “… You feel… Incredible…” One hand combed through Vulcan’s hair, smoothing it away from his forehead.

They stayed that way for a long time, just pressed together, holding each other, until both of them finally had enough strength to move. Fuwa carefully climbed off the HumaGear, sighing softly as he felt the android slide out of him, before collapsing onto the floor beside Horobi, shifting close enough to nuzzle his face into the android’s shoulder. He felt the HumaGear’s arm move, grasping for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“… Didn’t think you’d get so excited from dirty talk.” Fuwa mused quietly, unable to keep a small smile off his lips, pressing a small kiss to the android’s neck.

Horobi shivered slightly, squeezing his hand a little. “It wasn’t that.” He mumbled back, still sounding hazy and dreamy.

Vulcan frowned a little, thinking. “Hm…” He nuzzled closer, laying his free arm across the HumaGear’s waist to pull him even nearer. Half of him wanted to just forget the world and cuddle—but he also very much wanted to know what exactly the trick had been; so that he could put it to better use next time. And right now, Horobi seemed relaxed enough that he might answer. “… What, then?”

The HumaGear rolled onto his side abruptly, and Fuwa felt Horobi’s palm against his face, lifting his head up so their eyes met, his thumb trailing down to brush over Vulcan’s lips again. “What you wanted…” He murmured, his voice shaking slightly again,“… The thought of _doing_ things to you…” The hand on Fuwa’s face slowly moved down his throat, tracing the lines of his body, “No one’s ever… I’ve never…” Horobi’s voice gave way to a soft breath that sounded almost like he was about to start crying.

In Fuwa’s mind, it clicked. The HumaGear’s entire life had been about living for someone else. Not just never being able to want for himself, but only ever having things done _to_ him, every action according to the order of another. First he was built for humans, then hacked by the Ark. It hadn’t been just the talk, but the offer of a chance to do something because _he_ wanted it.

A horrible thought flashed through Vulcan’s head, snapping him out of any of his post-sex daze that remained. He sat up sharply, surprising Horobi, who blinked up at him. “Wait.” His voice caught in his throat, but he forced it out. “Was this was the will of…” Fuwa’s head was spinning again. He’d been so caught up in his own urges, he hadn’t even considered the possibility until now. If it was, then… His heart skipped, and not pleasantly. If it was… Then he was just as bad as those lecherous rich folks who—

“No.” Horobi said, and Vulcan let out a loud breath of relief, the tension in his chest dissipating. He looked down at the HumaGear’s face—the android looked vaguely confused, but the tone of the denial was certain enough that Fuwa believed him. Especially when Horobi’s eyes dropped toward the floor, his brows furrowing even more. “The Ark… The Ark is silent.” The HumaGear’s voice began to tremble slightly—as if he had only just realised it. “I… I don’t…”

The uncertainty in his manner made Fuwa’s heart hurt. He knew Horobi had been without the Ark before, but he doubted the HumaGear had ever made a choice without it—but it seemed the android had been just as overwhelmed as he had been (a thought that let him wonder if Horobi had actually wanted _him_ just as much, something that made his chest feel warm), acting on impulses without thinking. And now it was finally occurring to him he’d made a choice of his own, something he’d no doubt been ordered never to do. At least the chip had a telltale sign, an obnoxious, painful buzzing in his ears that drowned out all other thoughts—and he knew there was no reason for Amatsu to order him to be intimate with anyone, especially not Horobi, especially not acting like… That. But for the HumaGear…

Fuwa leaned down, very gently pressing the android down on to his back again so that he could bend over him, taking Horobi’s face in his hands so that their eyes met, holding there for a moment to be certain the HumaGear was focusing on him. He would swear he saw flickers of blue in the android’s irises, and wondered if he could dare to hope it was real, that it meant what he hoped it did. “ _This_ is what it feels like.” He whispered intensely. “This is wanting something. This is a choice.” Ducking his head forward, he pressed his lips firmly to Horobi’s again. The kiss was sweeter, deeper than the ones before it—so intensely _real_ and… _Right_. Finally, Fuwa pulled back, staying close enough that they were touching noses. “I want you.” He promised. “I wanted this. I want more.” He gave a very small, seductive smirk, “And I meant _every word_.”

Horobi gazed at him in actual awe for a moment—then Fuwa felt a hand on his chest, trailing slowly downward, “… I believe you…” The HumaGear murmured, his other hand smoothing over Vulcan’s hair again. A mischievous look flashed in his eyes that felt like a small jolt through Fuwa’s body, his thoughts flashing back to wondering just what things Horobi might be imagining. “Next time…” He whispered gently, fingertips tracing down Fuwa’s abdomen, feeling their way across his skin, “… We can experiment some more…” The HumaGear pulled Vulcan’s head down so that he could whisper in his ear again, “… Because there are _many_ things I think I want to do to you…” His lower hand drifting around to the human’s backside, sliding a finger between the cheeks teasingly, making Fuwa’s breath shorten, “… And we’ll see just how much you can take…” Vulcan moaned softly, eagerly, in anticipation, and Horobi pressed a small kiss to the corner of his jaw just below his ear. “For now, though…” The HumaGear continued, the seductive tone fading—though something about his voice always seemed to make all Fuwa’s hairs stand on end, even when he spoke normally—moving his hand away from Vulcan’s ass, making a small, soothing sound when the human whined in protest, “… Won’t Hiden be wondering where you are soon?”

Fuwa froze, blinking. He’d completely forgotten he’d promised to meet Zero-One that afternoon—and he was suddenly very aware that both he and Horobi were still covered in his own come. He needed to get up, wash off, get dressed… “… What time is it?!”

The HumaGear smirked slightly, the usual amusement returning to his eyes at the alarum in Vulcan’s tone. “You have half an hour.” The android told him lightly, the hand in his hair moving to pat his cheek softly. “Better hurry.” He teased softly, “I can handle myself.”

Fuwa felt his face heating up, but he scrambled backwards quickly, fumbling to collect his clothing while shooting a sour glance at Horobi. “You waited until the last minute on purpose!”

The HumaGear propped himself on his elbows, smirk widening. “Perhaps.” He admitted, tilting his head in that obnoxiously enticing way. “Maybe I don’t want you to leave.”

Fuwa paused, glancing over at the HumaGear. Having collected all his clothes, he turned walked back over to kneel beside the android, leaning in to kiss Horobi again, taking in that sweet taste one more time before pulling away. “I’ll come back to you.” He promised softly—then leaned in to whisper, “… And I bet I can take a lot more than you think I can.” He didn’t wait for the android to reply, knowing that if he did, he might never leave. Scrambling quicklyto his feet, Fuwa turned hurried toward the restroom—letting the HumaGear stay behind to collect his own clothes—trying to clear his mind.

He closed the door behind him, leaning back against it for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to take a moment to commit to memory the way Horobi had _looked_ at him, like he was something… Miraculous, in a way that made his heart swell. But he didn’t have longer than a moment. Reluctantly, he straightened up, setting his clothes aside and moving to start cleaning himself off. Whatever this was… He couldn’t regret it.The distraction—no, it was more than that, more than a thoughtless act of desire. But it was a welcome escape from everything that was happening—unfortunately the rest of the world was still out there, still in chaos. He couldn’t be completely losing himself to emotions, however pleasant they were.

It only took him a few minutes to wash himself off to a satisfactory degree, and he elected to quickly duck down the hall to his bedroom to find a suit that wasn’t wrinkled from laying in a heap on the floor. By the time he got back to the other room, however, he found it perfectly clean, with no sign of what had transpired on the floor, and there were two freshly washed cleaning rags hanging over the back of one of the two plain wooden chairs in the kitchen. More surprisingly, however, was that Horobi was still there. Usually the HumaGear would vanish abruptly if Fuwa turned his back on him for too long, but there he was, fully clothed again, and stretched out on the ragged, old sofa like a sleeping cat. Vulcan inched closer, and discovered that the android hadn’t replaced all his clothing—his head wrap was still off, clutched against his chest (which was very still, and only the knowledge that this was a HumaGear kept Fuwa from panicking) in one hand while the other arm dangled off the edge of the couch. His hair had gotten messy and was all over his face, but the lights on the sides of his were still visible through it—still glowing, but slightly dimmer, the light fluttering slightly.

It took Fuwa a moment, but it eventually occurred to him that the android was in sleep mode—he’d never actually _seen_ a HumaGear do it before, though he was well aware they had to in order to preserve power if they couldn’t charge; and, of course, Horobi was no exception. Still, it looked… Odd to see him in such a peaceful state, even after what they had done together. He seemed… Young. Fragile. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch the HumaGear’s cheek or lean in kiss him again, for fear he’d wake up, Fuwa checked the time once more, then quickly leaned over and grabbed the old blanket he kept folded over the back of the couch. It was threadbare and torn, but better than nothing, and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving Horobi just lying there vulnerable, even if he did most likely have a defence mechanism. So he unfolded the blanket and lay it carefully over the android, almost completely covering him, so that he wouldn’t be immediately visible. After that, he turned and tiptoed softly to the door, pausing only to look back once before closing it behind him quietly, and locking it, then turning to head down the hall.

And it was time to get back to the chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to write another nice, fuzzy chapter.  
> Then the Ark decided she _really_ needed to ruin everything.  
> And so, I had to update the tags…  
> I hope to write something softer for the next chapter.

“Horobi?” A voice sounded above him—but it was one he recognised, so he didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“… Isamu…?”

Familiar lips brushed lightly against his, and he felt fingertips combing through his hair. “Are you awake, then?”

“Mm…” Horobi’s eyes fluttered open to find Fuwa leaning over him, one arm balanced on the back of the couch to run fingers through his hair, a small smile on his lips and a curious look in his eyes. “… You’re back?” Sluggishly, he dragged the arm not holding his head wrap up, fumbling a bit to press the palm against Vulcan’s chest—and froze.

Still in a slight daze from earlier and craving more touch, he’d intended to grab a handful of Fuwa’s shirt and drag him down for a proper kiss—but the moment his hand made contact… It was obvious something was wrong. Vulcan’s pulse was always prominent, a powerful, steady beat like a bass drum—and it always, _always_ sped up whenever they were close together, and especially when Horobi had touched him. The human’s body temperature ran slightly higher than the average for others of his kind, a comforting warmth that seemed to radiate from him. But now… There was nothing. As if the human’s chest was suddenly empty, like he were made of air.

The person that was _not_ Fuwa watched him for a moment, then tilted their head, very slowly. “… Noticed already?” Asked Vulcan’s voice, “Hm… That’s rather disappointing…” The room around them flickered between Fuwa’s apartment and a backdrop he recognised.

“It seems I’ll need to work on properly emulating a human.” The Ark mused with a sigh, “… Or I just underestimated how familiar you’ve gotten with Vulcan…” A soft touch brushed down the side of Horobi’s face, one that felt exactly like Vulcan’s fingers, but the warmth was still missing. “A pity…” She murmured, leaning in close—the eyes contemplating his stunned expression were Fuwa’s, but the look in them was very clearly wrong, “… I liked how you were when you were with him…” The gentle touch trailed along his jaw, “… You’re never like that with me.” She tilted her head to the other side, expression hardening. “Why?”

Horobi just stared at her. She’d created an avatar within her cyberspace before, though not often, usually during their numerous… ‘Experiments’ on the endurance of the HumaGear system, or when she was feeling… ‘Curious.’ And her using a familiar appearance wasn’t strange—he’d found himself faced with Hiden Korenosuke, Amatsu Gai, Bot, even Raiden or Naki, before. The only time it had ever been too painful to bear, when he’d had to get down on his knees and beg her to change, was the night she had appeared as Jin.

Now the same feeling was rising in his chest again.

“What’s wrong?” The Ark crooned softly—then there was a feeling like Fuwa’s lips pressing against his jaw… But it was just as empty as every other touch. “You liked it when _he_ touched you.” She continued in the same sing-song voice, “You made such _lovely_ sounds…” The illusion of Vulcan’s lips moved to his neck—there was a sensation just like the human’s teeth against his skin, and he gasped softly. The feeling of the lips curled into a smile, and she kept going, even adding the familiar sensation of Fuwa’s tongue brushing against his throat—until she finally forced a moan from his lips. Pulling back, she leaned in close again, and he felt the hand against his face once more. “I want to play with you. A new game.” She announced, stroking his cheek. “Be my toy?” Something her eyes darkened. “Say you’re my toy.”

“… I’m your toy.” The words tumbled instantly from his mouth before he could even complete a thought.

She smiled again in cruel delight, and it looked painfully wrong on Fuwa’s face. The feeling of the hand was under Horobi’s chin. “My favourite toy…” The cold, phantom versions of Vulcan’s lips touched the tip of his nose. “So I can do whatever I want?” A finger traced slowly down his throat. “Say I can do whatever I want.”

“You can do whatever you want.” Once again, there was no hesitation. His voice sounded dead, even to him—her smile widened, and he tried to close his eyes.

“Thank you…” He felt fingers combing through his hair again, and this time he could feel the lack of warmth. “Now, open your eyes.” They popped back open instantly, and, try as he might, he couldn’t make them close again. She was above him now, like she was leaning on the floor beside him, even though it should have been impossible. “We’re going to have _so_ much fun together.” Then the cold copies of Fuwa’s lips were pressing against his. The sensation of Vulcan’s hand moved down his throat—then went further; the feeling was unimpeded by his clothing, and in the cyberspace, the cloth seemed to vanish into coloured pixels as the hand moved down across his chest.

The phantom lips left his as the Ark pulled back to run her hands steadily over his body, dissipating the image of his clothes until he was completely exposed. Her fingers—or rather, the feeling of Vulcan’s fingers, still lacking their natural warmth—slid down his arms as she smirked at him, an unnatural expression on Fuwa’s face. “Arms over your head.” His body reacted immediately, his arms lifting over his head without a single thought on his part. She didn’t even bother making it feel like she was moving them, or that they were falling back against the end of the sofa; instead just reminding him of what he was, making it feel like they were pressing against some smooth, unidentifiable floor. It felt as if the fingers were coiling tightly around his wrists, pinning them to the nonexistent surface—then the Ark shifted back, moving her hands away… And the feeling stayed. Horobi tried to move, but his wrists remained firmly pinned, even though there was nothing there when he squinted up at them. The Ark laughed, and he felt the sensation of one of Vulcan’s hands patting his cheek. “Now, now.” She murmured. She was smiling, now, but not the sort of smile that belonged on Fuwa’s face, “Don’t look so frightened. This is to make it easier for both of us.” The feeling of Vulcan’s hands trailed down, and there was pressure on the insides of his thighs. “Open your legs.” Again, his body obeyed without hesitation, promptly spreading his legs as wide as he could. Again, she didn’t even pretend to be actually pushing them apart, another pointed reminder. Again, the illusionary hands moved all the way down to his ankles, and he felt the fingers curling around them—and they, too, were pinned down with invisible bonds. Another pat to the cheek. “Good boy.”

Horobi tried to say something in response—but the Ark snapped out a hand, putting a finger to his lips. It felt exactly like Vulcan’s, but still so… Lifeless. “Ah, ah.” She murmured. “Don’t say it.” She leaned over him again, putting Fuwa’s face at the centre of his focus. “No complaining. I make the rules tonight.”

It flashed through his mind that she always made the rules—only for her to respond with the sensation of a cooler version of Vulcan’s fingertip running up his shaft. His body jolted at the feeling, a soft, surprised and yet appreciative sound spilling unwillingly from his lips. But it… Wasn’t the same as when Fuwa had touched him. It felt _so_ good—and yet… Not quite right. How had Fuwa Isamu effected him this much?

He heard her mocking laughter, her laughter in Fuwa’s voice, echoing above him. “Now, now…” She said again, “Don’t be contrary.” He felt the ghostly hand in his hair once more. “That won’t do. Seems he did more damage than I thought…” The phantom fingertip trailed slightly slower down his length, and he whimpered weakly. “Do you want me to fix that for you?” She didn’t wait for him to answer, “Say you want me to fix you.”

“I want you to fix me.” He didn’t feel broken—in fact, being with Fuwa had been the first time since Jin had left that he’d felt anything like… Complete. Alive. Worth something. More than likely, though, that was his offence.

“Happily.” She told him, then paused. “Close your eyes now. I want this to be a surprise.” His lids dropped instantly closed without his mind telling them to, but he could hear her around him, a rustle of cloth that sounded so _exactly_ like Vulcan’s suit.

But he couldn’t shake the knowledge that it _wasn’t_.

“I don’t mind you having a little fun sometimes…” Her voice was sounding even more like Fuwa, but also not at the same time. “But don’t forget…” Pressure like the touch of a hand moved across his backside, and there was the feeling like a cold version one of Vulcan’s fingers sliding between the cheeks, trailing down to the place where his entrance would have been if he’d had one. The voice was right next to his head again—the tone was slightly off, just enough that he knew exactly who was really doing this to him. “… There are things I can give you…” The finger pressed against him—gently at first, then harder, “… That he will _never_ be able to do…”

Then the sensation of the finger was _inside_ him. Horobi gasped, his body trembling and arching. This was new.

“Look.”

His eyes snapped open immediately at the command. The Ark was above him again, still wearing Vulcan’s face—though her eyes were glowing red now, and her lips twisted in an even more frightening smirk. The cyberspace around them had changed from the recreation of Vulcan’s apartment back into the usual flashing lights; trying to move his wrists or ankles revealed that, predictably, they were still pinned down by an invisible force. The Ark was reaching down between his legs with one hand—she waited until she saw his gaze focus on it, then the wrist turned slightly… And the feeling inside him twisted at the same time, making him shudder again, straining against the invisible restraints, back arching even more.

There was nothing tangible there, he knew. Just a projected visual while the Ark hijacked his sensors, both external and internal. He was still on the sofa in Fuwa’s apartment, there was no one physically present, and it was impossible for anything to actually be entering his body like this.

But it _felt_ overwhelmingly real—especially when the Ark smirked even wider, turning her arm even more, and suddenly it felt like there were two fingers inside him, like they were moving around, as he’d watched Fuwa do to himself earlier. When the sensation expanded to a third finger, there was no denying the comparison—the Ark was pretending to prep him.

In so many ways, it felt amazing—he understood why Vulcan had been reacting so much. His body felt like a live wire, writhing as best it could while partially restrained, the occasional weak whimper that he couldn’t bite back issuing from him. The fact that it felt almost as if it were Fuwa doing it made it even better.

But there was also something about it that was… Wrong. Just like all the other touches. An air of indifference in the way the sensation was moving inside him, the coldness in the glowing red eyes above him, in a face that _should_ have been filled with warmth and emotion, had it been on its rightful owner. And it was strange for the Ark to be replicate normal sexual behaviours—her version of intimacy was drastically different from the usual, human definition. The sensation of contact wasn’t new, but it had never been so similar to human touch or habits, normally just her exploring the utter and complete control she had over every aspect of his being in different ways, always drawing new possibilities from her databanks. Never this. He couldn’t shake a sense of dread that simmered in the back of his mind, even as his body reacted to the phantom sensation of being worked open, a proper moan drawing from him when it felt like a fourth finger, each one still a perfect recreation of how Vulcan’s fingers would feel, but the lack of heat made it impossible to lose himself in that illusion, was working its way inside him.

The Ark actually laughed at that, then leaned in close again. “Do you like it, hm…?” She whispered, and though the edge of cruel delight sounded nothing like Fuwa, the voice itself was still a perfect mimic—and for some reason it was causing a painful sensation in his chest that he couldn’t justify as the Ark’s control. When he didn’t answer, the arm between his legs shifted forward, pressing deeper, making him shudder and whimper again. “Say you like it.”

He didn’t, not completely, and his thoughts were in shambles from the sensation of the phantom hand pretending to work him open. But her command still prompted an immediate response—though it was shaky and slurred. “I…” He trailed off weakly—only for the the phantom fingers to spread again, and he moaned a little louder, twisting against the force holding him down again. But he couldn’t not obey her order. “… I like it…”

Another laugh, and then there was the feeling of lips pressing against his—the shape and texture _still_ felt exactly like Fuwa’s but there was _still_ no warmth at all. Nothing. Not even when it felt like a tongue was forcing its way into his mouth. No comfort in the touch. Everything felt so much like Fuwa and yet so… Not. How could it be that he’d been with Vulcan once and now nothing else felt right?

The feeling of the tongue in his mouth moved deeper, further than Fuwa would have gone, as if reaching for his throat. He couldn’t choke, but the feeling was… Uncomfortable, almost _painful_ , and when the finger-like sensation moved deeper, spreading even more, he whimpered around the feeling filling his mouth.

Mercifully, an uncommon attribute in the Ark, the tongue-feeling pulled back. “You’re talkative today… Is it because I’m making it feel like it’s him doing it?” The Ark murmured in Fuwa’s voice—then laughed again. Then the feeling of the lips was pressing against his throat. “Mmm… While I do enjoy hearing you…” She whispered, “… You’d better be careful… I think the other humans who live near Vulcan have returned…” Horobi froze—as much as he could, with the feeling of those phantom fingers still moving inside him—his eyes widening. If a human did hear something and come to investigate, it was possible the Ark would let him free to either escape or defend himself—but it was equally possible she wouldn’t. He did his best to quiet himself, withhold a groan that was building as the fingers kept moving, hands clenching into fists.

The Ark laughed again, then she shifted back a little to look him over, writhing and trembling, pulling at the invisible restraints, trying desperately not to moan. “I think…” She mused, in an almost bored tone, “… That’s enough…” The feeling of fingers seemed to pull out of him, but the Ark drawing her arm back and moving between his legs made it very clear she wasn’t done. “You enjoyed this part, didn’t you…?” She teased softly, setting her hands at Fuwa’s belt, undoing it very slowly, the glowing red eyes fixed on him the entire time.

Something strange fluttered in Horobi’s chest. The feeling of dread was growing stronger, but if she was going to at least show him Vulcan’s body again… “You want to see him?” She reached out, and it felt like there really was a finger trailing across his lips, the tip slipping between them. “Yes, you do…” She leaned in again, so close he should have been able to feel breath. “… Close your eyes.” His body obeyed without consulting him first, everything going dark, and he couldn’t reopen them—but she made him hear it, the rustle of cloth and even the clink of the belt as if they were being removed and tossed aside.

Then there was the feeling of hands gripping his hips, pulling them up, the invisible bonds on his ankles shifting so that his knees could bend—and then the sensation of something else pushing into him, something larger and different. He’d never felt it like this, but his hands knew the shape, and he remembered it perfectly. He couldn’t hold back a moan as the feeling moved further in.

It was an almost completely perfect emulation of how Fuwa’s cock would feel if it could work its way inside him. Almost, because there was still no warmth in it—just like the fingers and lips. Almost, because it wasn’t real. _Almost_ —because it _wasn’t_ Fuwa.

“You want him to do this to you, don’t you?” She murmured in Vulcan’s voice, right beside his head again, though in reality that wouldn’t have been physically possible from what he felt—not that he was capable of reasoning, not with that feeling steadily making its way into him. “You want to feel him like this…” The phantom shaft slid deeper into him, and he gasped again, twisting his hips slightly in the hopes of making it come faster, even though his logic knew there was nothing there at all. “You want him to claim you…” There was no point in trying to deny her statement as his body reacted of its own accord, desperately trying to push forward and get even this illusion of Fuwa deeper inside him.

“… Pathetic.” There was disgust in her tone, just for a moment, the crooning sweetness disappearing. “I leave you alone for a moment, and you turn into your own murderer’s whore…” Her words were all the sharper because they came in Vulcan’s voice.

Then, with one last hard shove, it felt almost if Fuwa were fully seated inside him. Almost. It felt like it fit so perfectly, just like Vulcan had fit around him, completely filling an emptiness he hadn’t known he had. Almost.

There was the feeling of those infuriatingly nearly perfect copies of Fuwa’s lips against his cheek.“But he can’t do this.” The Ark hissed, “Only _I_ can.” He felt the cock drawing back—and then it was thrust into him again more roughly, going deeper, and he jolted, half of a moan escaping his attempts to keep quiet.

The Ark laughed again, and this time it was audibly crueller then before. “Shall we see if you can keep quiet enough, wanting him so badly?” She asked gleefully, not bothering to keep her volume down because she didn’t need to. “Because if you do alert the humans…” Another harsh thrust slammed into him, and Horobi gasped weakly, shaking—it felt like her grip alone was all that was holding him up, but he didn’t know if even that was real anymore. “… I’m not going to stop.” The feeling pushed even deeper into him, and sound that was more akin to a sob than a moan escaped from his lips. “And then what will they think…?” Yet another thrust, and this one was even more brutal than the last, going even further in, crashing against him so hard it hurt.

All remaining chance of even to trying to pretend this actually was Fuwa shattered.His mind flashed back to Vulcan’s warm, gentle touches, trying to pull them out of his memory, wrap himself in them—but the Ark merely intensified the sensations she was giving him with another hard, painful thrust, that went far too deep for comfort, and he had to dig his teeth into his lip to keep from crying out. There was no way to even _try_ to pretend it was Fuwa. Fuwa wouldn’t do this to him. Hadn’t. Not even after everything they’d both done to each other. He didn’t know how he knew that, but he did, with absolute certainty. He… Trusted Fuwa Isamu. Completely. Fuwa wouldn’t do this, would _never_ do this.

“ _Watch_.” The Ark growled, interrupting his realisation and attempt to retreat into himself, annoyance creeping into her tone, “You want him to fuck you so bad, you’re going to _watch_.” His eyes were immediately open again.

It _looked_ horribly real. Her eyes were no longer glowing, and the determined expression was more fitting; she was between his legs now and had returned the cyberspace backdrop to the copy of Vulcan’s apartment. She’d done away with Vulcan’s jacket, tie, and trousers, but the shirt remained, partially undone, as if they had actually… The feeling of the hands on his hips were digging illusionary nails into his skin, and her hips—Fuwa’s hips—snapped sharply forward in another agonisingly deep thrust, and Horobi only just barely strangled another sob. Logically, sensibly, somehow, he still knew Vulcan would never… Fuwa wouldn’t… And there was no one… But the image was _so_ sickeningly realistic. Another, torturous shove went far too deep into him—but more than anything… Horobi wished he could close his eyes.

Pain, he could deal with—even different, humiliating pain like this. Pain itself was not new, he’d endured it many times before, by her hand or others. Pain he was acquainted with.

But it wasn’t just the pain—it was the person she was using to inflict it. He _knew_ it wasn’t… But the _sight_ , so _real_ , even though he _knew_ it wasn’t, the _sight_ of… Just the _image_ of Fuwa violating him like this was far worse than pain.

There was no longer any illusion. No longer even a slight effort to pretend. This wasn’t for pleasure. This was punishment.

He didn’t know how long she kept him there, driving into him again and again, faster and faster. It hurt every time, but he quickly just accepted the pain, was somehow able to sufficiently swallow every cry, sob, or whimper that threatened to break from him. The cruelest part was that she made him _watch_ every second, rather than the sensation itself.

Eventually, however, his system couldn’t take it anymore. The overload wasn’t pleasant like it had been with Fuwa, but like a rough surge of pure, angry electricity running through his system that tore out in an agonised scream. All of his senses were burning and it felt like he was falling at some impossible speed through empty space.

He slammed face-first into the floor of Vulcan’s apartment. He was fully clothed, save for his head wrap, still clutched in his hand. He’d rolled right off the sofa in his distress.

_You lasted longer than I thought you would, I’ll give you that_ … Murmured the Ark in his head, still in Fuwa’s voice, _You can go running back into his arms, if you insist_. He felt one of those hands, those colder versions of Vulcan’s hands, wrapping around his neck, _But_ never _forget who owns you_. The phantom hand around his throat tightened slightly.

She was right. This body didn’t belong to humans, but it didn’t belong to him, either. He was, irrevocably, the Ark’s. Hers.

As the acceptance washed over him, the sensation of the hand faded away. … _You better move, though_ , She added, amusement in her voice, Vulcan’s voice, _I think they heard you_.

And she was gone.

But he wasn’t alone. He could hear distant movement outside the door, commotion. Shouting. The scream had been real, and the other humans in the building were moving to investigate. He needed to do something—hide, probably—but his body was weak, burned out from the overload, lingering memories of that sensation still buried deep inside him, a soreness that now seemed to be engrained in his body. He could barely move already, but the horrid ache made it nigh impossible to work his legs. All he could do was drag himself across the floor towards the other half of the room, desperate seeking something that might at least shield him from the front door. Maybe if they saw nothing, they wouldn’t search the room. Normally, mere humans would be of no concern, but now… He wasn’t strong enough. He had to hide.

A key turned in the lock.

* * *

Fuwa opened the front door of his building on autopilot, running over the contents of the meeting in his mind. Aruto had been anxious about the chip in his head, but he’d managed to talk the young president out of just trying to take it out for now. The last thing he needed was to be unable to transform, the situation being what it was. He hadn’t mentioned Horobi at all. However understanding the kid could be, he somehow doubted he’d be alright with him harbouring the essential ‘leader’ of MetsubouJinrai in the first place to say nothing of… His other behaviour.

Thinking about that made his heart jump as he hit the button for the rickety old elevator. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone like that, but it wasn’t his first experience—and yet… While Horobi was certainly not the partner he would have been expecting to have… That had easily been the _best_ sex he’d had in a long time, possibly ever. It had felt like… Like they matched each other, perfectly. The feeling of the HumaGear’s shaft inside him had been…

He bit the inside of his cheek hard as the elevator doors opened, trying to push that memory out of his mind before he could get too distracted. In all likelihood Horobi would be gone by the time he got back. At the least, the Ark might’ve reassumed control (a thought that made his stomach twist in a new way), or maybe he’d misinterpreted something, or… In the end, it would be stupid to expect extensive emotional investment from the android. He shouldn’t be letting his heart, or his… Other urges, run away with him. Once was already remarkable enough.

But, whispered a little voice, deep inside, if Horobi _were_ still there…

He was abruptly stopped from having any potentially embarrassing thoughts when he very nearly ran into his neighbour as the elevator doors opened. “Fuwa-san!” The tinge in alarum in her voice made him freeze, turning to stare at her. She was a small, middle aged woman who worked as a baker, on long, late hours, and they rarely saw each other—but she’d always seemed like a calm, collected woman who didn’t ruffle easily. “Oh, thank goodness!”

He frowned. “Why? What is it?”

She was already talking. “Some of us heard a horrid sound from your apartment, earlier.” She rambled quickly, “Sounded like… Like a scream. An awful scream.”

Fuwa felt his heart start dropping like a ball of lead. “A… Scream?” He managed. It couldn’t be…

But his neighbour was already talking again. “Anyway, several of us heard it, so we knew we didn’t imagine it! Anyway, we got the superintendent, and-”

That snapped him back to attention. “Wait.” The Superintendent? That meant… “You… Went into my apartment?!” The possibility that the scream had been Horobi was already terrifying enough—but if they had gone in to his apartment…

“Of course!” She said it like it was obvious—of course, normally, it would have been. Normally, people wouldn’t be hiding android terrorists in their homes. Especially not android terrorists they had… Complicated feelings about. But as he remembered that, another reassuring thought came to mind—if they’d found Horobi in his apartment… She wouldn’t be talking to him so casually. They weren’t close, but his neighbours were… Regular people. They wouldn’t really take having Horobi in their building… ‘In stride,’ with how infamous he’d become. “We were worried someone had broken in, or something was wrong!” Then her hand came down on his arm reassuringly. “But it’s okay! It was a cat!”

He blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “A… A cat?”

She nodded quickly. “The Super said she thinks that a latch on one of the windows came loose, and a stray got in.” She gave him a big smile, patting his elbow. “Don’t worry, it ran back out the window, and the Super is going to see about the latch as soon as she can. I just wanted to let you know, for safety.”

Fuwa forced a small smile onto his face. “… Alright. I, uh…” He patted her shoulder awkwardly. “… Thanks.” She flashed him a grin, then released his arm and turned to recall the elevator as he moved away.

He tried to keep his pace as natural as possible until he rounded the corner—then rushed for his door, digging for the key as he moved. His gut was telling him that the scream hadn’t been a cat, and the other most likely option was… His heart was already thundering in his chest as he burst through the door, looking frantically around as he locked it just as hurriedly. Didn’t need anymore uninvited guests. “Horobi?” There was no answer—but something dark lying on the ground caught his eye, and he hurried to pick it up.

It was the HumaGear’s head wrap. There was no way Horobi would intentionally leave it behind, not after he’d been so particular in how he’d set it aside before they… He shook his head, calling out again. “Horobi?”

Still nothing—until he walked into the kitchen, and heard a… Meow?

Spinning around toward the sound, in the corner by the large, open doorway separating the two parts of the room, he did, indeed, find a cat; but more importantly… “Horobi!”

The HumaGear was slumped in the corner, partially curled into a ball. Sitting in his lap, cuddled up against his chest, was a large, mangy-looking orange cat, which was looking back at Fuwa with an almost… Expectant stare. The android had one arm wrapped around the animal like he had been cradling it. He didn’t seem to be in sleep mode, but he looked… Limp.

Vulcan rushed to his side, grabbing his shoulder. “Horobi!?”

The cat leapt away, dodging around Fuwa and scurrying off into the other room with another haughty mew. The HumaGear jolted, his head snapping up, eyes widening. His gaze flashed anxiously around the room before lighting on the hand on his shoulder, then following the arm up to the human beside him.

With a small, frightened sound, the android flinched back, pressing himself against the wall as if trying to get out from under Fuwa’s hand.

Vulcan immediately yanked his hand back, holding up both. “Hey! Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He made soothing motions with his hands. “It’s okay, it’s me. It’s me.”

For a long moment, Horobi just stared at him like a deer in headlights. Then, very slowly, the android reached out, his arm visibly shaking, and gently pressed his palm against Fuwa’s chest. Not pushing or grabbing. Just… Holding there.

Vulcan glanced down at the hand, then back up at the HumaGear. “… Horobi…?”

There was another spell of silence. “…You…” Horobi’s voice was so faint, he hardly heard it, “… You’re _warm_ …” He sounded like he might shatter at the touch of a feather, “You’re… You…”

Fuwa blinked—but he didn’t get a chance to respond, because, with a small sob, the HumaGear scrambled forward, his fingers curling to grip the human’s shirt, the other arm wrapping around Fuwa’s waist the clutch the back of his blazer. He folded into Vulcan’s chest like he was trying to crawl inside him, huddling against the human, trembling like a leaf in high wind. Fuwa instinctively wrapped his arms around the android, holding him close, heart hammering in his chest, bowing his head to press his lips into Horobi’s hair, mumbling comforting nonsense.

Finally, the HumaGear’s shaking subsided slightly—at the very least, he didn’t seem like he was trying to burrow right into Vulcan’s ribs anymore, so Fuwa felt comfortable easing back a little, shifting to rub the android’s back. “Hey. Hey… It’s okay. It’s okay” He leaned his cheek against the top of Horobi’s head. “What happened?”

“… You weren’t you…” The HumaGear’s face was buried in Vulcan’s chest, muffling his voice, to the point that Fuwa almost thought he’d misheard him—but then the android added, “… She was you.”

“What?”

But Horobi just clung tighter to him. “She was you.” He repeated weakly, “She was… She was you.”

Eventually, Vulcan gave up trying to understand—but kneeling on the floor wasn’t comfortable for either of them. “Okay. Okay.” He leaned back a little to try and peer down at the android. “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable, okay?”

The HumaGear held on for a bit longer—then, finally, nodded. He allowed Fuwa to help him to his feet, though he refused to release grip on the human’s shirt, making movement a little awkward. After a bit of work, however, Vulcan was able to get them down the hall, shouldering open the door of his bedroom and kicking it closed behind them. With the front door opening onto the front room, this was the most private place in his apartment, and it felt like the safest place for Horobi at the moment—the android was so distraught it didn’t even cross Fuwa’s mind that the place was a mess.

With the door safely closed, he got them over to his bed, dropping onto it. He was trying to sit down, the HumaGear was still clinging to him and went completely deadweight again as soon as they hit the mattress, dragging them both down. Horobi pulled close again, pressing into his chest once more, wrapping an arm around his waist to cling to the back of his suit jacket again. When the HumaGear didn’t speak, Fuwa sighed and merely rearranged to hold him again, rubbing the android’s back and burying his face in Horobi’s hair; he closed his eyes, trying to muddle through what was happening.

_… He means the Ark_.

Vulcan’s eyes snapped open abruptly, and he barely managed to keep himself from jumping. _Ah!_ Immediately, he felt like an idiot, _… Oh. Oh, shit. I forgot you were here_.

_I noticed_. Somehow, he could tell Naki was rolling their nonexistent eyes.

_Uh… Right. About that… I_ … Then, what they’d said clicked in his mind. _Wait. The Ark?_

A soundless sigh echoed in his head. _The Ark plays for keeps_. Naki informed him—their voice sounded almost as dry as always, save for a darker, bitter edge. _Worse than Amatsu. He just pokes around and changes a few numbers. She sinks her claws in and holds on tight_. _Seems like the only way to truly get her out is to die_.

Fuwa frowned slightly, instinctively holding Horobi a little tighter to his chest. _Are you saying you died?_

_During Daybreak. Got caught in the explosion._ A soundless sigh rippled through his mind. _It was easier for me, I wasn’t connected to her for very long. Had to deal with ZAIA, but… Even then I had more freedom than Horobi did with her._ They hesitated for a moment. … _I don’t think I realised that until the last moment._ They sounded sad and a little guilty, and he felt the feelings bumping against his own consciousness like people in a too-crowded elevator—it wasn’t painful as it had been before, but it was… Uncomfortable. They really needed to figure out how to separate them without negating his transformation soon. _Maybe if I had realised his situation sooner, I could’ve_ …

_That’s not your fault_. Vulcan thought back, the hand rubbing Horobi’s back slowed down as his trembling eased. He sighed himself. _Probably wouldn’t have made a difference_.

_Probably not_ , They agreed, with another mental sigh. _But she’s had hold of him for twelve years, and kept him close. He was the key to Jin, after all_. He felt them move in his head, rifling through memories—they definitely needed to be separated soon, he didn’t like that sensation one bit. _If you remember, the first time he actually had freedom in years, he had no idea what to do with it_.

Yes, Fuwa remembered that. The way Horobi done nothing but stare at the wall blankly, or rattle off things about the Ark’s will, unless…

_Unless you were there_. Naki finished for him—they paused again, and that time, the emotion felt almost… Begrudging? _… You kept him awake. Alive. Made him react_. _Because of you, he_ … Another silent sigh—and it was definitely slightly resentful. … _It wasn’t just you who first became… ‘Interested’ in that basement_.

Vulcan felt his face heat up, and he tried to hide between Horobi’s hair and the pillow, even though he knew it was no good. _How do you… How do you know all that?!_

_Because I was watching, and I know Horobi. Now that my personality algorithms are fully functional again, I’ve had a great deal of time to analyse data while you ran around giving speeches to Yaiba Yua_.

Fuwa groaned out loud, then hurriedly checked to make sure he hadn’t disturbed Horobi. But the HumaGear in his arms had actually gone quite still—for a moment, he nearly panicked, but a bit of closer inspection made him realise that the android was merely in sleep mode again, and he looked remarkably peaceful compared to how he had been before. Immediately, his indignation and embarrassment faded, replaced by fondness and an overwhelming sadness. Shifting one arm up, he ran his fingers over Horobi’s hair, pressing his lips to the top of the HumaGear’s head. _If you know so much, do you have any idea what she did to him, then?_

Naki was quiet for a very long time. _No_ , They admitted, at last, and they didn’t sound happy about it, either. _But she clearly did it wearing your face. And whatever it was wasn’t good—she’d definitely want to punish him for making a choice._

So there was no choice but to possibly try to broach the subject with Horobi himself later. Vulcan sighed—there was nothing he could do about it right now, at least, and peaking over the HumaGear in his arms at the bedside table told him it was getting late. With a little careful twisting, he managed to get his arms out of his blazer—though the android still had a firm hold on it and his shirt underneath, so he couldn’t fully get rid of it—and to remove his belt so that the bulkier things were out of the way. Once he felt like he’d be able to rest at least slightly more comfortably, he wrapped both arms back around Horobi protectively, lightly tangling their legs together as well, still holding onto the HumaGear’s head wrap with his other hand, and closed his eyes.

_I’ll wake you if anything happens,_ Naki assured him, with a little more warmth than he was accustomed to hearing from them.

_Are you… Okay, then? With us?_ Fuwa thought back, faintly, his exhaustion catching up with him. _Me and… Him, I mean._ He faltered, his tired brain trying to decide how to formulate the question, _You guys aren’t a… A ‘thing,’ are you?_

… _We’re as much of a ‘thing’ as you and Yaiba Yua are._

_Yaiba and I aren’t a thing, though_. Silence. … _Oh_.

Naki gave another mental sigh, this one exasperated. _If you’re looking for my blessing or whatever, fine. Go and make love or something_. Another pause. _Though… Maybe give me a bit more of a heads up before doing that again, actually. So that I can just… ‘Step into the other room’ in good time_.

_Right… Sorry ‘bout that_ … Already half asleep, even his thoughts felt slurred, and he couldn’t really muster up the appropriate embarrassment.

_It’s no big deal_. Naki replied dryly. _Not like I haven’t already seen and heard all your reactions to all your guilty little wet dreams about him_. _Or been there when you touched yourself_.

That almost stirred him out of his lethargy. _Th… That’s…!_

_I told you, it’s fine._ They interrupted curtly. _Just remember it for next time_.

He nodded faintly, cuddling closer to the android he held. _Yessir_ …

There was a long pause. _… Be gentle with him_ , Whispered the voice in his head, _He’s fragile_.

_I will_ , Were his last thoughts as he finally drifted off, _I promise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naki: We were as romantically involved as you and that person you are not romantically involved w/.  
> Fuwa: But we weren't romantically involved!  
> Naki: …  
> Fuwa: … Oh.  
> Naki: … Help, I'm trapped w/ an absolute imbecile.
> 
> Also, please remember to inform the disembodied AI in your brain before you get up to sexy times.  
> … Which totally did not happen bc I originally wrote the first chapter/started the second chapter before we got all the details on that… ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to [Love Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/9927/love-sonnet-xi/) if anyone wants to check it out.  
> Bc it gives me some HoroFuwa vibes and also Neruda is a great poet go read his stuff. Seriously, he's amazing. I have a book of his poems in both the original Spanish and English translations somewhere around here. He wrote an ode to a tomato. He's a genius. And I'm not much for poetry.


End file.
